What Do I Win?
by jennybel75
Summary: Greg gets to test his knowledge!


What Do I Win?

"C'mon man, hurry up. We're gonna be late." Nick shouted out the window of his truck to Greg, who was hopping out of their house still trying to tie his shoes.

"All right, keep your hair on," Grumbled Greg jumping into the passenger side of the car, "We've got, like, twenty minutes man.

"You know how Grissom will be if we're even one minute late," replied Nick, starting the engine, "It's not every day he organises a surprise party for Sar­–"

"Ssh!" Said Greg, stopping him mid sentence, "I'm trying to hear what the radio dude's saying."

"… _answer three simple science questions and you can win tickets to the biggest concert event of the year. Call 1-800-555-5555 now."_

Greg reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, dialling the numbers as soon as the announcer gave them. Nick looked over at him bemusedly, wondering why he was so excited about these particular concert tickets.

"Why the fuss Greggo?"

"Hey, it's ringing!" Exclaimed Greg, "Well, you see Nicky, I caught on the TV last night that OzzFest is gonna be touring to Las Vegas this year. OzzFest man! Just think Black Sabbath, Rob Zombie! It'll be wild!" he prattled with excitement.

Nick raised his eyebrow at the younger man. Oh boy, this was going to take some explaining. "G, man, I think …"

"Ssh Nicky, I'm trying to listen. Oh, hi, yeah. My name is Greg Sanders," he said to the person on the other end of the phone.

"But G," said Nick, a measure of exasperation present in his voice, "if you jus–"

"Ssh," whispered Greg, "I'm on."

"_And now, we have on the line Greg Sanders, hoping to be the lucky winner in our science week quiz. Are you ready for the questions?"_

"Fire away."

"_Okay. First question. Where and in what year was Gatorade developed?"_

"Umm…" Greg mumbled into the phone stalling for time and signalling wildly to his boyfriend to get his attention. He placed his hand over the mouthpiece of his cell and whispered desperately to Nick, "So, c'mon sports guy. You know the answer, right?"

Nodding, Nick smiled at Greg briefly and whispered back, "the University of Florida, 1965."

"_Come on, son," _said the radio announcer, _"Do you have an answer for us?"_

"Ah, yep. Sure do. It was the University of Florida, 1965."

"_Correct. Well done. Okay, here we go with question number two. What mathematical equation represents Einstein's Theory of Relativity?"_

Looking down at his t-shirt, Greg grinned widely, he had always known that his EMC2 shirt rocked hard.

"That would be EMC2." He replied pumping the air with his fist and grinning over at Nick who certainly seemed very pleased for him judging by his answering smile.

"_Okay son, this is your third and final question. Get this right and you'll be going to the biggest concert event to his Vegas for years. Are you ready?"_

"Yes." Replied Greg nervously.

"_All righty then. Question three. Which of these four amino acids is present in DNA but not RNA. Adenine, Cytosine, Guanine, Thymine?"_

Nick glanced over at Greg who now seemed to be trying to mosh in his seat and was making "goat" signs with his free hand. Shaking his head, Nick chuckled to himself, oh yeah, this was going to be wild alright.

"Well, that would be thymine which is present in DNA but not RNA," crowed Greg into the phone.

"_You're absolutely correct,"_ replied the announcer, _"Well done. You've just won yourself two VIP tickets to go and see Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson and Keith Urban play at the MGM Grand."_

Unable to hold it in any longer Nick started howling with laughter while Greg just looked confusedly from him to the phone, to the radio and back again.

"Oh. Umm, great," he said flatly into the phone. "Thanks. Yes, I'll hold."

Greg looked over at Nick whose shoulders were still shaking with laughter.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"I tried G, but you kept cutting me off. Man, the look on your face," Chortled Nick, "I mean, c'mon, you know the radio's always set to Country in my car."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And, hey, you never know, you just might find you like country music." Nick said, still chuckling at the look of consternation on Greg's face.

"Yeah, right," replied Greg morosely. "Hey," he said perking up slightly, "Isn't that Keith dude that hot Aussie guy?"

"Yep." Replied Nick, smirking a little.

"And he's playing this gig right?" Greg was starting to sound more cheerful by the second, "And I've just won us VIP passes, haven't I?"

"Indeed you have, lover."

"Alrighty then," said Greg seemingly over his fit of pique, "Don't you just have the best boyfriend in the world?"

Nick smiled and leaned over to plant a quick kiss on Greg's cheek, "I certainly do."

Grinning, Greg settled back into his seat, apparently deep in thought. After a few minutes he shook his head, leaned over and asked, "So, are we gonna have to dress the part?"

"Why?" Replied Nick, a smile playing around his lips, "Having some thoughts are you? Remember what happened last time I let you play dress ups?"

"Yeah, I do remember that Nicky. But, you know how much I'd love it if you'd dress up in cowboy gear." Smirked Greg, "Oh yeah, this'll be wild alright."

FIN.


End file.
